Remember me
by Zeit Reise
Summary: En su nueva vida, Levi aun mantiene recuerdos de la lucha contra los titanes y su relación con Eren. El aun esperaba la llegada de aquel chico; pero jamas se imagino...que renaciera como su hijo. [Riren/AU/Reencarnación]. Dedicado a Mikraller
1. Renacer

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama

**Dedicatoria:** A mi querida musa pervertida Mikraller. Jime, después de esto ya no hago nada mas :33

**Advertencia:** Muy probable que haya incesto, posible Lemon.

No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero esto si me gusto escribirlo.. Sin más, lean. Este es mi segundo Riren.

* * *

**1.- Renacer**

Ya todo había terminado, todos los titanes habían sido exterminados. La humanidad era libre de aquella esclavitud tras los muros a la que tuvieron que someterse. Pero no todos estaban conformes con esa "libertad" que se les otorgaba, no se pudo ocultar, aun quedaba un titán por exterminar.

Ese titán era Eren...

Surcaban los aires a toda velocidad gracias al equipo tridimensional, siendo perseguidos por la policía militar y varios miembros de la legión de reconocimiento. Una sensación de miedo invadía al menor, con los que alguna vez había luchado ahora estaban en su contra, por el simple hecho de ser una amenaza.

Habían traspasado ya las murallas, ingresando a los bosques con la intención de perderlos. El ser atrapado no era lo único que le preocupaba a Eren, también el ver quien lo ayudaba a escapar de aquel infierno, Levi.

Su capitán, acusado de traición. Quien apenas se entero de que iban a ejecutarlo tomo la decisión de escapar en busca de una mejor vida, juntos. Desde que lo vio tras esas rejas de acero el azabache supo que era diferente a las demás personas, y tenía razón; con el paso del tiempo ese mocoso de ojos verdes aguamarina fue cautivando y ablandando el corazón frio y duro de Levi. Y el castaño se había enamorado de aquel ser que ocultaba muy en el fondo su capitán, alguien amable y afectuoso con quienes se ganaban su confianza. Eren se había ganado mucho más que su confianza, se había ganado su amor.

La velocidad iba disminuyendo a medida que seguían avanzando, el gas se estaba agotando.

—Le-Levi—llamo el menor.

— ¡No te separes de mi Eren!—dijo calmándolo, saco ambas espadas sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

— ¡Saquen sus armas!— ordeno uno de los oficiales. Varios sacaron largas cuchilla mientras otros sacaban escopetas.

—Tch. Mierda—obviamente no podrían contra ellos, mucho menos si ahora estaban descendiendo, su suministro de gas estaba a poco de acabar—Apenas toques el suelo, corre—le ordeno al menor. —Yo me encargare de estos idiotas.

— ¡Capitán es muy arriesgado!— lo llamo exasperado

— ¡Cállate y obedece!—aunque no lo pareciera cierto miedo también lo abrumaba, el miedo de que atraparan a Eren.

Eren cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, mas tomo prisa y corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, perdiendo de vista a todos. Se oculto tras un árbol y giro la cabeza, queriendo encontrar algún rastro de Levi y sus perseguidores.

Pego un salto al sentir una mano tocar su hombro tras varios minutos, era Levi. Su ropa estaba un tanto rasgada y ya sin traer puesto el equipo tridimensional.

—Estás herido—se acerco tocando sus rasguños que sangraban. — ¿Qué es lo que paso con ellos?

—No hay tiempo para eso— aparta con delicadeza su mano—me deshice de su equipo, tendrán que venir a pie. Pero aun así, tenemos que continuar.

Levi tomo su mano y se dispuso a alejarse lo más pronto posible de allí. No podían detenerse ahora, no estando tan cerca de ser libres.

— ¿Por qué me ayuda?—pregunto Eren con la mirada gacha aun sin dejar de correr.

—Por la simple razón de que no mereces morir—su mirada seguía inmutable. No importara que.

—Usted pudo haberme dejado, y librarse de todo esto—su mano fue apretada causándole dolor, lo había hecho enfadar.

El azabache se detuvo en seco, en una milésima de segundos este giro dándole frente al castaño. Tomo su rostro con sus manos de una manera un tanto tosca y lo beso. A diferencia de los besos llenos de dulzura y cariño, este transmitía dolor y frustración. Los orbes color verde comenzaban a cristalizarse, quería llorar; pero no lo haría en esa situación. Se separaron lentamente, Levi acaricio sus cabellos y pego su frente a la de su amado.

—No vuelvas a decir eso ¿Entendiste?—se miraron; contemplándose por breves segundos. La nariz de Eren rozo la del azabache en un beso esquimal para después separarse. —Saldremos de esta

—Si—esbozo una sonrisa, el solo estar a su lado le calmaba.

Unos sonidos fuertes de pasos deshizo el momento, alarmándolos.

—Démonos prisa—volvió a tomar su mano y continuaron corriendo, estando Levi al frente.

—Cap-capitán...—intento no sonar nervioso, pero era inevitable—Si es que esto sale bien... ¿Podríamos ver el mar?

Ese era uno de sus grandes sueños, tocar aquellas abundantes aguas saladas hasta empaparse por completo. Levi ladeo la mirada, para que no viera una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Claro que lo cumpliría.

—Dalo por hecho mocoso—noto un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño, que daba a contraste con su piel ligeramente bronceada. Su mirada se clavo en el, al ver que quería decir algo.

—Levi...quería decirte, que si tu quisieras ser mi...—

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, un disparo certero dio en la espalda de Eren, atravesando su corazón. Levi abrió los ojos pasmado, viendo como el cuerpo de Eren caía aun sosteniendo su mano. Una capa de sangre comenzando a cubrir sus ropas, y su mirada se distorsionaba.

— ¡Eren!—exclamo sujetándolo de los hombros, sus manos comenzaron a temblarles, junto con un sabor amargo se formaba en su boca.

"Es penoso ver al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad al lado de un chiquillo" "Imaginar que terminaría así, vámonos...no hay nada que hacer" Fueron las palabras que escuchaba salir de los muy hijos de puta mientras se marchaban. — ¡Estarás bien, solo cálmate!—con ambas manos intento detener la hemorragia. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era porque no se regeneraba. La mano de Eren lo detuvo; ya no se podía hacer nada.

—La se-señora Hanji me dio algo para...volver a ser humano—lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, era culpa—Pe-pero no sa-biamos s-si resultaría...Lo-lo lamento—se le dificultaba decir palabra alguna.

—Joder...—maldijo observando como los ojos del castaño se cerraban— ¡Aun no te puedes ir!...no ahora—la mano del menor toco su mejilla, acariciándola.

—Me hace sentir feliz...que no para todos era un monstruo—sonrió, cerrando sus ojos...eternamente.

Sin dejar de soltar su mano, Levi lo beso. No soltaba ni un quejido, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento se aglomeraba dentro de su ser. Saco una de las afiladas y largas espadas, apuntándola a su pecho.

—Para mi...tu nunca fuiste u monstruo—acaricio por última vez la piel del joven que se empezaba aponer fría—Hasta otra vida...Eren—se despidió clavando la cuchilla.

Dando fin a su vida.

* * *

**Levi**

Seguí la camilla llevada por varias enfermeras a la sala de parto, escuchaba varios de sus gritos por la llegada del bebe. Jamás me importo esa mierda de tener un hijo. Todo era cosa de mi familia que me pedía un heredero lo más pronto posible, yo no quería estar con ninguna mujer...yo aun lo esperaba a él. He pasado tantos años buscándolo, y ni rastro de el...Eren.

Me senté en una de las tantas sillas que hay para esperar el resultado. La mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz a mi hijo, no era más que in vientre de alquiler, solo le pagaría al final para que se largara de una buena vez. Si ellos querían un heredero, un heredero les daré.

Se me acerco una enfermera, me puse de pie. Observe una sonrisa en su rostro, no quería que me dijera esas mierdas de felicitaciones por ser padre.

—El parto fue todo un éxito señor Ackerman... ¿Le interesaría ver a su esposa?—pregunto un tanto nerviosa por mi mirada.

—Lo veré después—musite molesto por decir que era mi esposa, solo era una que otra puta que se alquilaba con el fin de ganar unos dólares, pero era mejor dejarle creer que era mi mujer y todo eso, no quería escándalo alguno.

—Muy bien señor—se retiro

Espere varias horas.. Hasta que otra enfermera me llamo para ir a la Sala de Bebes. Era más que seguro que aquella mujer ya se había ido esperando su depósito en el banco con su paga. Seguí a la enfermera hasta llegar a la vitrina con decenas de bebes dentro, unos lloriqueando otros durmiendo, todo una mierda.

—Acompáñeme— indico abriéndome la puerta de la sala, habían dos filas: una para las niñas y otra de niños.

Precisamente caminamos por la de niños, era estupendo, cuidaría a un mocoso.

—Es un lindo niños señor, es usted muy afortunado—me entrego al bebe cubierto con una cobija color azul.

—Sí, claro—dije sarcástico, no sé como el tener un hijo no deseado era ser afortunado.

Me pregunto si quería llenar los papeles del acta de nacimiento, le dije que las haría después. Salí de la sala y me senté en una de las bancas donde estaban a varios metros míos parejas sumamente felices dándole besos a sus hijos. Me pareció repugnante y odioso.

Mire al niño en mis brazos, las cobija cubría su rostro. Se me haría raro tener a alguien con mis facciones, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Destape un poco para observar su rostro.

Quede en un estado de shock absoluto...era el.

Sus cejas gruesas y su cabello castaño oscuro, sentí que no podía respirar. Mi mundo se empequeñecía con cada segundo que lo miraba, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Eren?...-musite contrariado, aun sin poder creerlo. Más bien quería que fuera una mentira, que tal vez se habían equivocado. Eran cosas absurdas las que pensaba con tal de convencerme de que no era cierto.

Mis negaciones desaparecieron cuando abrió sus ojos, esos bellos ojos verdes. Su mirada solo me la dirigía a mí, como si fuese un ser extraño. Mi corazón latió aceleradamente dando un vuelco...había sonreído.

Lo apegue más a mí, a mi pecho. Sintiendo su calor, sabiendo que ya no esperaría más por su regreso a este nuevo mundo. Pero obviamente no todo iría bien, ya que...renació como mi hijo.

—Yo te he esperado tanto tiempo—le dije, a pesar de no poder entenderme—pero jamás espere que regresaras de esta forma

* * *

Hasta aquí... ¿Les gusto? Estaba basado en un doujinshi que leí un día...pero era un Ereri a diferencia de este fic. Mik, de aquí no se si quieres que continúe. Porque hasta aquí por mi parte yo lo doy por terminado.

La otra semana estaré actualizando mis fics...me esforzare por ponerme al día antes de que comenzar mis clases :D

Gracias por leer!

¿Review? ¿Follow? ¿Fav? OwO me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Zeit Reise las quiere! Y les manda beshos


	2. Paternidad

Se supone que debí actualizar ayer, perdóname Mik. No tenia compu y creo que sera así por un buen tiempo. Pero no se libraran de mi, no aun mientras yo este viva.

Mala hierba nunca muere(?) No se si ponerle drama a esto...yo solo quería un Levi de papá cuidando a Eren :33 -susurra- y también incesto(?) xDD. Mis otros fics estan en proceso, es que soy bien vaga. Sin mas les dejo leer. Creo que hice a Levi muy Ooc LOL

* * *

**2.- Paternidad**

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, los labios le temblaban, sin poder articular palabra. Un notorio sonrojo le cubría ambas mejillas y orejas, sus orbes verdes estaban fijos en una figura un poco mas pequeña que la suya. Le miraba fríamente y con ese rostro inexpresivo no era de mucha ayuda.

—Habla de una vez mocoso—rompió el silencio en aquel pequeño pasillo. Su superior se comenzaba a irritar.

—Ca-pitan, esto he querido decírselo desde hace mucho tiempo— se mordió el labio inferior, dudoso de hablar. Tomo mucho aire, era ahora o nunca— ¡U-usted, me gusta mucho señor!

El susodicho alzo una ceja, su expresión no cambio ni por un segundo, eso asusto mucho a Eren. Ya esperaba un buen golpe que lo dejara tendido; pero nada, solo se observaron.

Eren trago saliva.

—Tú no me gustas—mascullo molesto, solo el sabia que muy en el fondo. Estaba mintiendo—No me interesan los mocosos como tu

Se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, la vergüenza de su subordinado. El castaño choco un puño en su pecho, como señal de respeto, en ese caso de disculpa.

— ¡Discúlpeme!—sentía sus ojos acuosos, lágrimas se acumulaban rogando por salir—Perdone el molestarlo trayéndolo hasta aquí...m-me retiro, con permiso

Salió disparado como bala, con el dolor del rechazo, pero tenía razón. Nadie quisiera estar con un mocoso como lo era él.

Levi era de los que reprimían sus sentimientos hacia los demás. Porque ya sabía que tarde o temprano ese sentimiento desaparecería, junto con las personas.

—Le doblo la edad, podría ser su padre—trato de convencerse con esas palabras.

Era un tanto irónico, por que ahora lo es.

Es su padre.

* * *

Un llanto inaguantable lo hizo abrir los ojos con pesadez. Con esa era la cuarta vez que lo despertaban en la noche.

Con el paso de unos cuantos meses había adquirido notorias ojeras. Señales obvias de la falta de sueño. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación y miro la pequeña cuna que se movía levemente.

—Eren—llamo con voz suave agarrando las rejas de la cuna. Lo levanto suavemente—Ya, ya

Acostando su cabeza en su brazo, lo arrulló a ritmo lento. Al compás de los movimientos, el pequeño fue cerrando los ojos. Levi lanzo un suspiro, aliviado.

—Hasta que al fin te callas...—justo cuando iba a recostarlo de nuevo, regreso a vociferar ese llanto desgarrador— ¡Carajo, cállate de una buena vez mierda!—exploto en furia, necesitaba dormir con urgencia. Si no le metía un golpe es porque era Eren, y también un bebe.

Eren calló por breves segundos, y como si fuera poco unas risitas escaparon por su boca, divertido. El azabache quedo estupefacto ante esa reacción. El mocoso solo se estaba divirtiendo con él, o eso creía.

Molesto, lo intento recostar de nuevo en el pequeño colchón. Como respuesta volvió a llorar, lo levantó y se detuvo. Y así varias veces hasta que Levi logro entender el mensaje.

— ¿No quieres dormir en tu cuna cierto?—dio justo en el blanco cuando vio un puchero en la cara del menor—atrévete a ensuciar mi cama y te juro que te doy en adopción—advirtió saliendo de la habitación con él en brazos.

Llego a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama, colocándose él en el otro lado. Los ojos del azabache se sentían pesados, que difícil era cuidar un bebe solo, aunque varias veces le dijeron que contratara a un niñera pero este se rehusaba. No confiaba mucho en las personas.

— ¿Qué esperas para dormirte?—pregunto al ver a Eren con su mirada clavada en él, el menor gateo colocando sus dos pequeñas manitas en las mejillas de Levi, jalándolas—...odio a los niños...pero hay excepciones.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se habían quedado dormidos

El pitido de la alarma se hizo presente, no quería despertarse, así que ignoro el ruido. Pero todo empeoro cuando al sonido de la alarma se unieron los llantos de Eren, que se había despertado. En un dos por tres tomo el despertador y lo lanzo contra la pared, haciéndose pedazos al instante.

Entre su lloriquear lo tomo por el cuello de su pequeña pijama, llevándolo hacia el comedor. Lo dejo sentado en una silla para bebes y se dispuso a prepararle su papilla de desayuno. Su vida ahora era una puta rutina.

Dejo su plato a un lado y el de Eren lo puso sobre un pequeño mantel, cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él, para darle de comer.

—Abre la boca—con la cuchara tomo un poco de puré de papa y zanahorias, llevándolo a la pequeña boquita del castaño

Por más que lo intentara, no abría la boca, volteaba el rostro esquivándolo. Levi sabía muy bien lo que quería, tenía que cumplir con su capricho. Se dio una palmada en el rostro, se sentía muy idiota con solo pensar lo que vendría después.

—Aquí viene el avioncito~...—movió la cuchara en el aire ante las risas de Eren y lo fue lo llevo a su boca, quien acepto gustoso— Y aterrizo...

Detestaba cuando se manchaba toda la cara con la comida, metía su mano y hacia un tremendo desastre. Las madres dicen que es normal ese comportamiento, pero él no lo veía así. Era muy sucio, ¿Y quién tenía que limpiar todo al final?, pues el.

Después de eso salieron, a una cita médica. Levi se aseguraba que Eren se mantuviera siempre saludable, llevándolo a diversos chequeos. Le habían recomendado a una de las mejores pediatras de la zona, dejándole la dirección a la cual iba en ese instante.

Cruzo unas puertas de cristal y se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar su turno. Por anticipado había programado su cita, así que no demoraría mucho su puerta del consultorio se abrió, salieron de allí una mujer cargando una niña, le resulto muy familiar. Sabía que la había visto en algún otro lado. Y acertó...

— ¡Oh, Levi! Que sorpresa verte aquí— dijo un tanto asombrada la mujer, acercándosele con una sonrisa— ¿Viniste para que revisen a Eren?—miro al pequeño cuerpo que Levi traía en brazos.

—No, vine a que lo bautizaran—dijo sarcástico ya que su pregunta era un poco tonta, miro la expresión de fastidio de su familiar y cambio de tema—Creí que yo sería el único en tener un hijo

—Veras...—pauso un poco intentando buscar una respuesta adecuada—Sobre el asunto del heredero de la familia Ackerman, varios miembros estaban en la obligación de procrear, entre ellos tu y yo—respiro tajante—casi ninguno pudo, incluyéndome, porque yo...

—Eres estéril, o eso te dijeron—completo, por supuesto que ya se sabia

—Pero ella...ella es un milagro—sus ojos destellaron alegría, se agacho un poco, mostrándole el rostro de la niña—para alguien como yo, tener un hijo...es una maravilla. Su nombre es Mikasa

Levi observo un poco sus facciones, claro, como olvidarla. Esta niña en la otra vida era una de las mejores reclutas de su generación y también, la mocosa que estaba enamorada de Eren. No le sorprendió mucho, si él y Eren reencarnaron, también podían hacerlo los demás.

—Mikasa, mira...un amigo—hablo la mujer haciendo que ambos se quedaran frente a frente.

No se esperaba que la mirada tan inocente de la niña cambiara a un ceño fruncido y mirada ensombrecida. Y el azabache no se quedo atrás, le propino en doble de esa expresión, si en la otra vida se odiaban...no cambiaria ahora.

Mikasa asustada, comenzó a llorar. Esto asusto un poco a su madre.

—Debe tener hambre—excuso su reacción

—Debe ser eso, nos veremos pronto Levi, hasta luego—salió calmando a su niña para que dejase de llorar.

—El siguiente por favor—escucho un llamado, ya les tocaba a ellos.

Se levanto y camino, tomando la perilla ya abriendo la puerta.

— ¡Buenos días!—una voz chillona saludo, eso le molesto—espere un poco, no encuentro la historia médica del niño—rebusco un poco entre sus papeles—usted debe ser el señor... ¡¿Levi Ackerman?!—exclamo asombrada

Giro bruscamente, sus miradas chocaron. Ambos asombrados, la doctora de cabellos castaños parpadeo un poco. Una enorme sonrisa desquiciada se formo en su rostro.

— ¡Enano!—corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos por la emoción, pero este extendió su brazo, deteniéndola— ¿Así es como me saludas?—intento hacer drama de telenovela.

— ¿Acaso no ves que tengo un niño en brazos?—espeto como si fuera veneno

—De seguro esa es tu forma de expresar afecto—rió para después fijar su atención en el bebé—eres un maldito Levi, tuviste un hijo con una mujer... ¿Qué paso con Eren?—dijo seria. Sí, ella también sabia de su relación en ese entonces.

—Esto tiene una explica...-

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!—Exploto en desesperación— ¡El te amaba, y tu dejándolo de lado!—ella siempre le tuvo un afecto especial a Eren, y no le gustaba que le lastimasen.

— ¡No lo entiendes, el...-volvió a interrumpirlo

— ¡¿De quién es este niño?! Tienes que tener una buena razón para...—

— ¡El es mi hijo!—soltó por fin sin interrupción. La castaña se quedo estática, procesando la información dada. Su vista de nuevo bajo al niño.

No dudo en acercarse y verlo por sí misma, y no mentía. Esas facciones, esos grandes ojos. Sin duda alguna era él. La mujer tomo compostura para hablar.

—Esto es inesperado, todos renacemos de distintas maneras—acomodo sus anteojos—a Eren le toco el destino de nacer como tu hijo.

—Gracias por la noticia—dijo sin expresión alguna—Por favor, revísalo de una vez para irnos

—Claro—les vendría bien abandonar un poco el tema—Échalo en la camilla

Obedeció la indicación y Hanji prosiguió sacar su estetoscopio, lo coloco en el pecho del castaño revisando su ritmo cardiaco.

—Todo bien por ahora—siguió escuchando sus latidos, Eren reía...le daba cosquillas— eres adorable

—Estas aquí para revisar su salud, no para hacerlo reír—frunció el ceño

—Lo que pasa es que papá Levi esta celoso ¿No es así Erencito?—pregunto haciéndole caras graciosas—Y dime... ¿Quién fue la "afortunada"?—con sus dedos hizo señal de comillas sin apartar la mirada de Eren

—Nadie—dijo tranquilo

—Veamos... ¿Divorcio?, —intento dar con la respuesta

—...Vientre de alquiler—respondió tajante—no me hables del tema ¿Quieres?

—Oh, ya veo. Tu querido Eren goza de buena salud—sonrió—Después de esto termina mi turno, si quieres podemos ir a tu casa

—No.

—Vamos, después de tantos años nos volvemos a ver amigo—insistió

—Que no—cargo a Eren dirigiéndose a la salida

—El problema es que no me quieres mostrar las pésimas condiciones en las que cuidas a Eren—Levi giro desconcertado

Bingo, había dado en su orgullo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?—le miro con enfado—si tanto quieres ir, adelante. Vamos

La mujer solo sonrió triunfante, con tanto tiempo conociéndolo era fácil convencerlo.

Llegando le abrió paso para que viera aquellas "pésimas condiciones". A pesar de tener cuidando un bebe se podía apreciar un lugar muy limpio y ordenado. Era de esperarse de un fanático de la limpieza.

—Quiero ver la habitación de Eren—pidió dando varios saltos

—Tch, maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, pobre de ti si tocas algo con tus sucias manos—la llevo por los pasillos hasta su habitación—aquí es

— ¡Qué horror!—dijo horrorizada la mujer— ¡¿Este es el cuarto de un niño?!

El diseño era muy muerto, las paredes de color gris oscuro con una cuna en el medio. No veía ni un juguete al menos, que se podía esperar si el padre era nada más ni nada menos que Levi.

—Para mí está bien—no le vio el problema en absoluto

—La habitación de un niño debe ser alegre, con muchos colores y juguetes... ¡No esto!—saco un celular se su bata, marco un numero— ¡Moblit, tenemos trabajo!

— ¿Qué carajos crees que haces?

— ¿Qué más? Solucionar este desastre—miro al Castaño—Tu padre no es el mejor ahora querido, ¡Pero lo será!

Como si hubiera entendido, solo opto por sonreír inflando sus cachetes.

Eren ya tenía 9 meses, se apoyaba solo con sus manos en el respaldar del sofá.

— ¿Qué esperas mocoso? No voy a esperarte todo el rato—dijo sentado con las piernas cruzadas

El castaño salió del agarre lentamente y se paro, manteniendo el equilibrio dio paso por paso, ante los ojos maravillados de Levi. Trastabillo un poco y tropezó, cerró los ojos pensando que caería. Mas no fue así, el azabache sostuvo su agarre.

—No te preocupes yo te sostendré—despeino un poco sus cabellos, sonrió un poco de lado. —Que te dije sobre tocarme el rostro con tus manos sucias—reprendió.

El azabache sabía muy bien que podía entenderlo, pero aun así continuo. En eso sintió algo suave rozar sus labios, eren le había besado. Y no era cualquier beso, ese demostraba afecto y cariño. Eren se separo de él rozando sus narices.

—Es hora que te vayas a dormir—intento no tratar de sonar nervioso y sorprendido. Lo llevo a su cuarto anteriormente remodelado. Ahora las paredes eran de color azul claro y figuritas pegadas en ellas, Eren siempre le tiraba sus juguetes a aquella figura de un titán que invadía su pared. Lo dejo durmiendo y saco su teléfono llamando a su amiga.

—Oye Hanji—hablo apenas la mujer contesto. —Quiero preguntarte algo

—Adelante mi pitufo amigo

— ¿Es normal que los hijos les den un beso en la boca a los padres?—no le quedaba otra cosa que ser directo

—Claro, es una muestra de amor hacia la madre o padre, a que se debe tu pregu... ¡No me digas que el...hahahahaha!—al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban sus muy molestas carcajadas— ¿Y qué tal empezó a caminar?

—Sí, ahora este mocoso curioso agarra todo lo que encuentra y se lo mete a la boca—los bebes son muy antihigiénicos

—ah...padres primerizos—suspiro Hanji—¿Y sabes que será lo mejor?

—No me lo preguntes porque no lo sé—le hartaba a veces tanto hablar con ella.

—...Cuando diga sus primeras palabras—colgó el teléfono

No le vio el sentido a esa respuesta, mas no le importo. Jamás pensó que vería a Eren así, tan delicado, tan indefenso e inocente. Siendo él la única persona que lo podía proteger en ese mundo.

Y sería el único que lo podía ver crecer.

Ya había pasado un año desde la llegada del tan esperado heredero. Quien pensaría que el futuro heredero de las riquezas de la familia seria un niño llorón y que aun no podía ni ir al baño.

Solo balbuceos salían de su boca, algunos sin sentidos y otros que no. Estaba comiendo, o mejor dicho jugando con su comida mientras Levi hacia intentos inhumanos por hacer que se tragara la comida de una puta vez.

— ¡Toma tu sopa!—se asqueo el azabache con solo ver la mano sumergida en su plato

— ¡Uhm Uh!—ladeaba la cabeza, sin dejar pasar esa cuchara a su boca. Ya no funcionaba el truco del avioncito.

—Si no comes, el titán colosal vendrá y te comerá—amenazo de broma, el castaño abrió los ojos pasmado y asustado. Tembló y abrió la boca recibiendo el alimento.

—Buen niño, toma tu postre—una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del menor cuando ponía un tazón con crema frente suyo.

Eren no demoro en meter su mano y saborear la deliciosa crema. A veces tomaba la cuchara para comer, pero prefería sus manos.

—Tch, siempre te ensucias—saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio su mejilla derecha que estaba manchada

—Uhmm,... ¡Pa~...—pronuncio una silaba mientras reía. Levi se detuvo. — ¡PA~...¡PAPÁ!

Una calidez indescriptible en su pecho se hizo presente, sus primeras palabras al fin habían llegado.

—Papá...—sonrió emocionado el castaño, sin parar de repetir esa pequeña pero no insignificante palabra.

Como si de un golpe se tratara, a la vez algo le abrumo el pecho, era dolor. Siempre lo olvidaba, siempre habrá una barrera que los separaría de ahora en adelante. El no seria nada mas que un padre para aquel niño que ahora criaba.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, este si estuvo un poco largo xD. Pero intentare hacerlo mejor para la otra. Mik me dijo que Un mundo paralelo quedaría en hiatus, allí se me partió el corazón. Pero bueno, al fin actualize a tiempo. No se mucho sobre la paternidad ni nada de eso, asi que si encuentran algo extraño diganmelo

¿Review? ;u; me alegran la vida si me los dejan...ojo que yo si los leo

Zeit la quiere


	3. Memorias trágicas

**3.- Memorias trágicas**

_Depende de cuan preciados sean lo recuerdos_

La dicha de un padre es ver como el hijo con cada año crece y se hace más fuerte, a tal punto que desea que logre superarlo y llegue a ser el mejor. Pero la desgracia consistía en saber que amas al ser que crías, y saber que es prohibido.

A medida de consolaciones lograba parar el lloriqueo del castaño, por dos razones: Uno, había caído de su bicicleta y dos, Levi le estaba curando los raspones que sangraban con alcohol, y le dolía mas que le caída.

— ¡Waa! ¡Duele!—lagrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos ya levemente hinchados

—No hablaba en serio cuando te decía rómpete una pierna—dijo en tono burlón recibiendo un puchero por parte del menor. —Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez; y creo que no habrá próxima vez.

Miro por la puerta trasera, la bicicleta estaba hecha pedazos, con una llanta desinflara y los cables de los frenos ya inexistentes.

—Creo que mañana no iras a la escuela—espeto botando los algodones manchados de sangre al basurero, posteriormente guardo el botiquín.

Levi a veces era muy exagerado y sobreprotector con respecto a lo que le sucedía a Eren, tanto así que por unos simples raspones lo podía hacer faltar a la escuela por una semana hasta que se curara. Pero el menor no se podía quejar, no hubo ni una vez en la que él se enfermara de algo grave como un niño promedio.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Mañana voy a casa de Armin con Mikasa!—lo ultimo lo dijo entusiasmado, ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos en la pequeña escuela a la que asistía.

—Uhm...así que son esos mocosos—lo recordaba a la perfección, el niño rubio ese, era uno de los mejores estrategas de la legión. Y como olvidar a esa niña que desde su nacimiento lo odiaba de alma. —No quiero que hagan travesuras ¿Entendido?

— ¡Pero nunca hacemos travesuras!—el azabache miro sus orejas, estaba rojas, clara señal de que mentía. Eren se dio cuenta y admitió—Bueno... ¡Mídeme, mídeme!

Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta la sala, lo soltó para tomar de la mesilla un crayón y posicionarse en el marco de la puerta. En ese se marcaban varias rayas, todas en dirección ascendente a la vez que estaba marcada con fechas.

— ¡Mídeme otra vez!—pidió extendiéndole el crayón, mostrándole una sonrisa entusiasmada.

—Es poco probable que hayas crecido en tan solo un par de meses—cogió el crayón y se agacho un poco para medirlo, su sorpresa fue mucha al marcar su estatura—vaya, creciste un centímetro

— ¡¿En serio?!—se volteo a ver el resultado— ¡Genial! Yo quiero llegar a ser más alto que Levi

Eso dio justo en el orgullo de Levi, el solo era un niño pero su desarrollo era muy rápido. Por más que el azabache quisiera ya no crecería y no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que Eren lo superaría en tamaño muy pronto. Y la idea de que lo llamase papa tampoco le parecía agradable, por eso desde muy antes le dijo que lo llamara por su nombre, una parte de él no quería aceptar que era su progenitor.

A lo largo de los años, al menos para él, había aprendido mucho de Eren. Mucho más que cuando lo conoció eras atrás, ahora sabia que le gustaba y que no, sus expresiones, sus acciones y lo que quería transmitir con ellas. A pesar de verlo como un niño en desarrollo, lo visualizaba como el joven que alguna vez conoció.

—Neh~, Levi—jaloneo un poco su abrigo, poniendo una mirada de suplica, Levi ya sabía lo que venía— ¿Podemos ir al parque?

—No, mañana tienes escuela—negó sin mirarlo. Odiaba al igual que le encantaba que pusiera esos ojos, y cada vez que lo hacía es porque quería algo, sea un dulce u otra golosina. Y en otras ocasiones cuando había hecho alguna tonta travesura y se arrepentía de ellos –mayormente por el instinto destructivo e inexplicable que poseía Eren- , hiperactividad de niños de seguro.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Y no te pido nada mas en este mundo!—un puchero se formaba en sus labios junto con un ligero sonrojo. Solía ser muy caprichoso a veces, Eren se arriesgaba a hacer perder los estribos a Levi.

—Ya había escuchado esa frase varias veces— y no mentía. Meditó su petición breves segundo para preguntar— ¿Hace cuanto que limpiaste tu habitación?

Con solo ver el rostro pálido del menor supo la respuesta, hace mes y medio que no entraba a esa "jungla", como solía decirle Levi. No porque fuera un niño pequeño significaba que no tendría responsabilidades, y menos una tan simple como limpiar su habitación.

—Como lo supuse, bien ¿Quieres salir?—el menor asintió—entonces limpia ese chiquero que tienes por habitación.

— ¡Como ordene, capitán!—sonrió entusiasmado subiendo las escaleras. Sin darse cuenta que sus palabras habían dado en efecto extraño al azabache.

En ningún momento se había puesto a pensar siquiera, si Eren le recordaba. Solo se había preocupado de su bienestar y no como Eren le veía. Si más que una figura paterna, recordaba algo de lo que ellos fueron tiempo atrás. Una pareja.

* * *

Sentado en una banca se encontraba, mirando como el menor corría alrededor de la fuente junto a sus amigos: Armin y Mikasa. El castaño era muy astuto, tenía planeado encontrarse con ellos desde un principio.

Unas manos taparon sus ojos impidiéndole ver, de paso que oyó una risa juguetona detrás de él.

— ¡Adivina quién soy!—podía sentir que la persona de atrás hacia lo imposible para no reír a carcajadas.

—Aparta tus asquerosas manos de mi cara, Zoe—ordenó

— ¡Ay, pero que no eres divertido!—bufo molesta haciéndole caso, se sentó a su lado— ¿Cómo su piste que era...-

—Como no reconocer el fétido olor de tus manos ¿Te las lavas al menos?

—Te juro que si me las lave, eso creo—inclina los hombros—Dime mi pequeño amigo ¿Cómo vas con Eren?—por más que lo pareciera la pregunta no tenia doble sentido ni nada.

— ¿A qué edad recordaste sobre tu pasado?

—No evadas mi pregunta

—Y tu no la mía—no importaba cuantas eras pasaran, nunca, jamás de los jamases se le quitaría esa actitud molesta.

—Para ser precisa, apenas naci, sentí tanta extrañeza al llegar a un mundo desconocido y fuera de peligro ¿Y tú?

—Cuando tuve uso de razón—respondió sin dejar de vigilar al menor.

— ¿Eren mostro indicios de recordar algo?—con toda la charla surgió un notorio interés en el tema, sobre todo en Eren.

—No

—Ya veo

La tensión del ambiente se intensificaba a cada instante.

—Tu... ¿Crees que algún día recuerde?—una pregunta difícil de responder, Hanji sintió melancolía en sus palabras, no le gustaba verlo así. A nadie le gustaba ver a un amigo en ese estado. —¿Recordara quien es, quien soy...y que fuimos?

—Dale tiempo al tiempo—no tenia respuesta concreta en esas situaciones—Si antes no pudieron ser felices, lo serán ahora, te lo aseguro.

—No estaría tan seguro, olvidas un pequeño detalle—la castaña lo pensó un poco hasta dar con la cruel realidad. Claro, eso...

Parentesco.

—Lo había olvidado, lo lamento

—No hay nada que lamentar, lo hecho, hecho esta.

* * *

Como era de costumbre, lo iba a esperar a la escuela a la hora de salida. Le horrorizaba ver decenas de niños salir corriendo a abrazar a sus madres, como si la escuela fuera una prisión de máxima seguridad o algo por el estilo.

Salió de su auto y se recostó en la puerta del asiento trasero, esperando a que Eren saliera. Entre todos los críos que salían distinguió a una persona, que también se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Enano—dijo son desprecio, el azabache ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato por parte de ella.

—Soy más alto que tu mocosa

—Me pregunto a veces como es que Eren te quiso antes—Levi no se tardo en asimilar lo que trataba de decir.

—Recuerdas todo al parecer

—Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo—su mirada era más apagada de lo normal—No re cuerda nada, ni siquiera sabe quien fui.

—Lo sé—la niña agachó el rostro, triste—intenta ser paciente

—Créeme que esa virtud con el paso del tiempo se pierde—Mikasa solo era más que una amiga para Eren, el sentimiento de hermandad que sentía hacia ella se había perdido; y lo extrañaba—Intente darle indirectas e incluso le hable sobre nuestras vidas y solo creyó que estaba jugando.

—No logras nada forzando su mente.

—Cuando Eren, ustedes murieron; yo colapse. Pasé años intentando superar su pérdida, incluso llegue a pensar que si formaba una relación con alguien ese vacío desaparecería, pero no. Hasta que volví a nacer, me sentí feliz de tener otra oportunidad para estar de nuevo a su lado, de paso apareciste tú. Aun no te perdono por lo que le hiciste.

—Y no te culpo

—Tal vez, solo tal vez una parte de él no quiera recordar. —se formo una nueva incógnita en ambos, queriendo dar con una conclusión exacta del porque de su falta de memoria. —no todos pasamos momentos maravillosos como para querer recordarlos eternamente.

— ¿De qué hablan?—una vocecita dulce y curiosa los interrumpió antes de que Levi contestara—Es bueno que por fin se lleven bien

—Te dignaste a salir de una vez—le regaño intentando no sonar muy severo.

—Me castigaron por pelear con un compañero—una sonrisa temblorosa se formo en su rostro.

— ¿Jean de nuevo?

Eren asintió.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después, despídete de tu amiga y sube al auto—abrió la puerta de atrás del auto.

—Nos vemos Mikasa—la abrazo provocándole una sonrisa a la aludida, junto con un chasqueo de lengua por parte de Levi.

Subieron al auto que arranco en un instante mientras la azabache se despedía de ellos a lo lejos.

El auto se detuvo a unos cuantos kilómetros de su hogar por el rojo del semáforo, su teléfono vibró por una llamada entrante.

—Diga—solo quería que la llamada fuera rápida, mientras avanzaba al cambio de luz para no recibir una multa.

—Surgieron unos cuantos problemas y necesitamos que se haga presente en una reunión convocada por la familia Ackerman, de inmediato si es posible

—Resuelvan sus problemas estoy ocupado...-

—Es sobre su hijo, señor—fue directo al grano, debía hacer lo posible para que asistiera.

—Voy para allá—corto la llamada y giro en la esquina de un edificio.

—Levi, es para el otro lado—señalo las vías contrarias esperando una explicación.

—Hoy surgió un inconveniente, regresaremos a casa tarde

— ¿Vamos a la hacienda no es así?

Cada vez que se producía algún problema con los parientes siempre se reunían en ese lugar, Eren odiaba ir allí. Sus familiares le provocaban miedo al menor a parte que el lugar era muy extenso y con una mansión tan vacía que le provocaba miedo. No había nadie con quien poder jugar, además de Mikasa que iba de vez en cuando. Y cada vez que sus reuniones culminaban el azabache salía de un humor de perros que no hacían nada más que atemorizar a Eren.

El vehículo recorría las extensiones de la hacienda, los arboles que traspasaban los muros que lo rodeaban. Un enorme portón de rejas se abría, recibiéndolos. El coche se detuvo, el azabache al lado del menor salieron encaminándose hacia la puerta de la mansión.

—Sean bienvenidos, señor Levi, señorito Eren—saludo cordialmente la sirvienta. —Pasen por aquí

Los guio por los largos pasillo que parecían no tener final, justo antes de ingresar a la sala de juntas Levi paro de caminar.

—Quédate aquí, dentro de poco regreso—lo hizo sentarse en los asientos de al lado.

—Prométeme que no demoraras—agarro el brazo del contrario y lo pegó a su pecho, odiaba con todo su ser estar en la mansión.

—Te lo prometo, ¿Quisieras un helado saliendo de aquí?—revolvió un poco sus cabellos castaños sacándole una risa a Eren.

—Si—lo soltó dejándole libre, Levi solo se limito a esbozar una ligera sonrisa de las cuales solo Eren era merecedora, cerró la puerta.

Las sillas estaban posicionadas en forma de círculo, cada una con una persona sentada y justo en el medio un anciano, la creencia familiar decía que el mayor de todos era el que lideraba. Levi tomo asiento, con su presencia estaban ya todos presentes.

La reunión dio inicio.

—Llevábamos esperándote un buen tiempo—dijo el anciano de piel arrugada y cabellera canosa.

—Espero que no me hayan mentido con la excusa de que se trataba de Eren

—Pues es verdad, estamos aquí por una simple razón—hizo una breve pausa que dejaba con la intriga a todos los presentes—el caso sobre la herencia que supuestamente le seria otorgada a tu hijo Levi

—Explícate anciano de mierda

—Por desgracia me entere en el último instante sobre la aparición de una posible heredera ¿No es así?—esa pregunta iba dirigida a una mujer sentada en el fondo del salón, con las manos atadas al espaldar de la silla y la cabeza gacha de arrepentimiento.—me contaron otros medio que tuviste una hija, llamada Mikasa.

—Juro que se lo iba a informar—dijo entre sollozos

—Qué curioso ¿Nos lo dirías cuando ya pasaron 8 años desde su nacimiento?.

—Eres una maldito cerdo, solo deja que ambos se dividan la herencia—hablo el azabache en defensa de la mujer.

—No puedo permitir eso, por eso decidimos una mejor solución para esto

El asunto consistía en que al ser gente muy poderosa habría mucha gente en su contra, por envidia. La fortuna tan codiciada desde un principio decidió ser entregada a un individuo que dejara ese gran apellido en alto como en tiempos tras. Que mejor manera que hacer que uno de los miembros tuviera un hijo, quien más adelante cargaría con todo ese peso. Pero nunca esperaron de la llegada de otra sucesora. Y se tomo una decisión un tanto descabellada.

—Entramos todos en acuerdo de que Eren Ackerman y Mikasa Ackerman, al cumplir la mayoría de edad se unirán en matrimonio.

Las personas se hablaban unos a otros entre susurros, mientras que Levi mantenía la misma posición, estático, procesando lo dicho por el anciano.

Todos callaron al fuerte estruendo en la pared de mármol, un puño clavado en el muro que por no usar más fuerza le hubieran salido grietas.

—Me opongo—dijo decidido, no lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

—Tú no eres el que toma las decisiones, no necesito tu opinión al respecto, ya se decidió. Ellos se casaran

—Vete con tus estúpidas decisiones a la mierda, porque Eren no se casara con ella—se acerco de manera brusca al hombre de canas.

—Si estas en contra no nos dejas otra opción, me dejaras una custodia para que el niño se quede a mi cargo. Así te libraras de problemas y si lo deseas puedes irte con una buena cantidad de dinero de este país.

—Maldito seas—lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa alzándolo de su asiento. El otro solo rió

—No te haría eso si fuera tu Levi—el azabache volteo y observo como varios hombres se ponían de pie con armas en mano, apuntándole.

—Me asegurare de que Eren se mantenga muy alejado de ti—lo soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta

—Te estaremos vigilando, a ti y a tu hijo

—Ya lo veremos

La reunión se finalizo con un portazo que dejo a todos mudos.

La furia lo consumía, si no salía de allí pronto alguien pagaría el precio. Eren seguía sentado esperándolo como el niño obediente que es.

—Demoraste mucho—hizo una mueca de disgusto

—Vámonos—lo tomo de la muñeca y lo hizo levantarse de golpe

— ¿A dónde?—trastabillo para darle alcance. — ¿Levi?

—Lejos, lejos de aquí

Salieron de la mansión avanzando hacia el auto. En un dos por tres Levi arrancó saliendo de la hacienda que tantos problemas le había causado. Odiaba haber tenido que nacer de una familia adinerada y prestigiosa, muchos no saben que se esconde detrás de ellos, unos seres sin corazón alguno y que solo buscaban su propio beneficio, por eso decidió salir de ese lugar y conseguir una vida más tranquila, pero a pesar de eso seguía atado a ese lugar...a esa gente.

Y no permitiría que Eren pasara lo mismo por su culpa.

* * *

En varias maletas abiertas metía todo lo necesario para irse. Ya no importaba nada, solo el bienestar de Eren, que importaba ya la puta herencia, el podría cuidarlo sin necesidad de apoyo. Mientras la desesperación le carcomía la mente no sabía que el menor estaba en el marco de la puerta, asustado.

— ¿Para que las maletas Levi?—se le acerco temeroso por su actitud

—Alista tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí

—Pe-pero a mí me gusta estar aquí ¿Por qué nos vamos?

— ¡No repliques!—la poca paciencia se le agotaba y ese tono de voz era una clara señal.

— ¡No quiero irme de aquí! ¡No quiero dejar a mis amigos, no quiero dejar mi hogar!—sus ojos se cristalizaban y los sentía acuosos, quería llorar.

—No seas caprichoso—dejo lo que hacía y lo tomo por las muñecas—es necesario, problemas familiares eso es todo

Estaba exhausto por la gama de emociones que invadían su cuerpo, agacho la cabeza pegándola al cuerpo del menor, por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía derrotado.

—Todo está bien...—alzo su rostro con sus pequeñas y cálidas manos—nada va a pasar mientras estemos juntos—acaricio su flequillo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Le deposito un suave beso en los labios como años atrás, esa muestra de afecto era olvidada por el azabache, que acepto gustoso ese gesto tan inocente. Levi lo rodeo con sus brazos, sentirlo le daba la paz que no encontraba en otros lugares.

— ¿Recuerdas algo? –la pregunta escapo de sus labios

— ¿Recordar qué?

—Olvídalo, vamos a dormir

**...**

Abrió los ojos confundido ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Se preguntaba estático, cientos de personas corriendo espantadas a su alrededor, alguien capto su atención.

— ¡Eren!—una mujer que estaba bajo los escombros le llamaba

¿Quién era ella?

— ¡Huye! ¡Eren!—estiro su brazo hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos.

Toco su rostro asustado, sintió leves gotas bajar por sus mejillas ¿Estaba llorando? No entendía que es lo que pasaba. Intentaba moverse, pero no podía.

— ¡Corre!—seguía indicándole que escapara.

Hasta que sucedió.

Un ser enorme se aproximo hacia donde estaban, no le hizo caso al castaño, como si no existiera. Los ojos de Eren se horrorizaron al ver como de entre lso escombros la sacaba, tomando su cuerpo como si fuera alguien insignificante.

Abrió la boca acercando el cuerpo de la mujer que luchaba por liberarse, un último grito se escucho antes de que la mordida de ese gigante acabara con su vida.

— ¡Mamá!—las palabras salieron de su boca, no entendió el porqué la llamo así. Un dolor indescriptible se apodero de su pecho junto a las lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos.

—Eren...

Alguien lo llamo, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con el vacio absoluto.

— ¡Eren!—se oía mas fuerte a cada segundo

—Despierta, ¡Eren!

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Vio los intentos de Levi por despertarlo, que al fin lo había logrado.

—Tuviste una pesadilla—susurro tranquilizándolo

—Levi—sus labios le temblaban, se aferro a él, abrazándolo. Ya había tenido esas pesadillas sin sentido alguno para el menor.

—No te preocupes, estoy aquí—acaricio su espalda que aun temblaba de miedo. Ya Eren le había contado sobre los horrorosos sueños que tenia, que le causaban preocupación a Levi, Eren aun...

No recordaba nada.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo –risa maléfica-

Avanzo un poco rápido la historia por que entro a clases y no creo tener tiempo para actualizar. Demore mucho lo se, y si . Obviamente si Eren es hijo de Levi por ende debe tener el apellido Ackerman -la azotan-

Cualquier duda no olviden decírmelo, amo leer sus reviews...¿Me los merezco? QuQ Amo cuando me los dejan y mas si me dejan de paso un follow o un fav

Gracias por leer y Mik espero te haya gustado...ya vere como continuara la historia

Zeit.


End file.
